The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the transport of a movie film along a film transport path.
DE 198 31 211 A1 discloses an apparatus for intermittent transport of a movie film which, parallel to the film transport direction, has at least one perforation hole row in which a toothed drum, which is toothed in a rolling form and is moved intermittently, engages for film transport and rough positioning of the movie film in front of a picture window. In addition, a positioning element which enters at least one perforation hole and ensures that the picture on the movie film is positioned exactly in front of the picture window is provided for fine positioning and fixing of the movie film in front of the picture window.
An apparatus such as this is used for reproduction and for editing of movie films in film projectors, film scanners and the like.
For the transport of archive films, for example of historical film material, possibly of film material which is over 100 years old, a perforation hole row which may be present is unsuitable, or is suitable only to a restricted extent for the transport of film by means of a toothed film roll or a toothed drum, since correct film transport is no longer ensured, or is possible only with considerable losses of quality in reproduction and in scanning of the movie film, as a result of shrinkage processes, lack of or damaged perforation holes and/or perforation hole shapes which are no longer in use. A further reason for dispensing with the use of conventional film transport apparatuses is the need for careful handling of film material which frequently cannot be restored.